Conventionally, there is an image retrieval device for retrieving a desired search target image based on an input image from a memory which stores a plurality of search target images. For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses an image retrieval device which measures image distances between an input image and search target images by using a feature amount calculated based on the input image a user draws and feature amounts calculated beforehand based on the search target images, and outputs a search target image having a short image distance as a similar image to the input image. In this case, the feature amounts use R, G, B values of the input image and the search target images.